Talk:Timeline
Episode 1 DMR-01 After the five civilizations had united and overthrown Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened, peace seemed to have returned to their world. However, that peace did not last long. Behind the hyperspace lied the world of Aliens known as the Pandora Space. One day Blazing Boss! Vals Kaiser finds out that the Zeta clan were manipulated by the Aliens who were orchestrating the war behind the scenes. Their power of awakening had exceeded its normal version and thus the Link Awakening was created and the first creature to use this was Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon who began its first attack upon the creature world. The creatures that were injured by the Aliens had never healed from their wounds but instead they became stronger. Thus the Hunters were born who had sworn vengeance upon the invading Aliens. Their wounds glowed as a reminder of their humiliation and they took up weapons to face the Aliens. While investigating the base of the Aliens, Gaial Kaiser had found the power of Link Awakening and thus Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord was born. DMR-02 The Hunter camp dispatched a team of five Hunters: Shan Bell, Aqua Jet, Thunder Blade, Eternal Meteor Kaiser and Splitting Ryoudan into the Pandora Space to study their ecology and weaknesses. On their way they encountered a dying Alien Mother who warned them that the Unknowns had kidnapped her and wanted her and her daughter to be assassinated for the war between Hunters and Aliens to continue. At the same time the Aliens could not forgive the failure of Devil Diabolos Zeta so as revenge against him Unryu Deis Izu, Great Yokozuna attacked the Darkness civilization and extinguished the majority of their creatures. Struggling during the battle, generals Volg Thunder and Thunder Tiger decided to unite and became Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast. Vindictive, the creature began its counterattack against the Aliens. DMR-03 Alien Mother had told the truth to the five Hunters. The search for her daughter Pudding Pudding, the Eternal in the Fiona Woods began in order to clear up the misunderstanding of Alien Father and stop the war. The Hunter representatives which were Forever Meteor Kaiser, Sakon Pippi and Ukon Pippi found Pudding Pudding at last. An army of five multicolored Aliens that had been sent to recover the princess was attacked by a strange creature but then they also received a message from someone called ‘Richard’ who identified as a servant of the princess and who offered to personally bring her back. Meanwhile the leader of the Hunters – Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Young Leader~ also received a message from the mysterious Richard who offered to aid the Hunters. As a symbol of peace Zabi Libra, Lord of Demons landed his Aliens in the Fiona Woods only to have it burn down on them. Forever Meteor Kaiser found the stranger called Richard who reveals his true nature as Codename Sorge. He tells him that his plan is to keep the Aliens and Hunters fighting and in order to do that he kills Pudding right before his eyes. Angered, Forever Meteor Kaiser found his Link Awaken power and becomes Gaial Meteor Dragon who brings down Sorge. But his victory was bitter as the princess of the Aliens was dead. However her body shined with a strange light the healed the wounds of both Hunters and Aliens and revived her Mother. The royal Princess awoke from her sleep and thus the peace between the Hunters and Aliens was concealed. DMR-04 With the rescue of Pudding Pudding the misunderstanding between Hunters and Aliens was solved. Gaial Kaiser and Meteor Kaiser escorted her and her Mother back to the Pandora Space where a giant feast was thrown as celebration. Exasperated by the failure of Sorge, Codename 13 decided to end the Pandora Space once and for all. In the middle of the feast Alien Mother and Alien Father united into Infinite Orchestra of Love and played a song to their daughter when suddenly a star fell upon their castle that destroyed them and the Pandora Space. The orphaned Pudding Pudding decided to avenge her Mother and Father and to protect the world. Meteor Kaiser and Gaial Kaiser agreed with her thoughts and together they Victory Link Awakened. Even without the Pandora Space, Gaial Ore Dragon still managed to arise as a Psychic Super Creature and it defeated Codename 13. However a new Unknown – Codename Sherlock – came and disbanded Gaial Ore Dragon killing Victorious Gaial Kaiser in the process and separating Victorious Meteor Kaiser from Victorious Pudding Pudding who at least managed to escape alive. With the death of Pandora Space’s King and Queen and the destruction of the home of Aliens, a new race of creatures emerged which was a combination of Hunters and Aliens. The first two born children of this race (No Questions! Onimaru Boy and Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre) were taken under the custody of the five Defenders of Hope which swore to avenge the destruction of the Aliens and hoped for a better future. Episode 2 DMR 05 Due to the final battle between Gaial Ore Dragon and the Unknowns the Pandora Space ceased to exist and thus the Aliens have to find a new home and the power of the psychic creatures is declining. The five Guards of Hope continue protecting the two ‘chosen children’ (No Arguments! Onimaru Boy and Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre). Later the two brothers grow up, Onimaru Boy becoming Golden Age Onimaru “Explosion” who offers to aid the five Guards of Hope and forms the new alliance known as Golden Age. However Silva reveals information about the children to the Unknowns and betrays his cause. Soon thereafter Pepper does the same and follows him while kidnapping the other twin. The rest of them: Clap, Funk and Rhapsody are promised by Onimaru a new hope and they continue their duty to protect the world from the Zeniths. The Unknowns begin their assault to conquer the world. Onigauri aids Golden Age and they form an army of Humans that are both Hunter and Alien. The Beast Folks, Dreammates and Initiates help their resistance against the Unknowns. Very soon the Red Command Dragons, the school academy of Liquid People, the Death Puppets that become Hunter/Alien and the Hedrians join the alliance as well. On the other hand, the Armored Dragons, Angel Commands, Zombie Dragons, Giants, Great Mecha Kings and Leviathans sell out to the Unknowns. When Hatchaki returns to the Cyber Lords he attacks his own kin being brainwashed by the Tristone of the Unknowns and becoming an Unnoise. Codename Orewaleo appears to aid Hatchaki’s attack but then Onigauri comes to the rescue and battles Orewaleo. After Orewaleo loses the battle Hatchaki is released from the influence of the Unknowns. Onimaru faces off with the leader of the Unknown Angel Commands: Codename Oreore Lionel but during their battle he finds out that Lionel had given up his civilization and thus had become a Zenith – a creature that has transcended beyond the five civilizations. Zeniths are creatures born from the thoughts of existing creatures. They were the gods of their religions for many years but then they were forgotten. However those thoughts soon got life and that life kept reaching for the infinity of time and space until the Zeniths were born. Around this time the creature world is in total chaos and nobody knows who is friend or foe, the creatures simply attack each other. The armies of Dragons are turned against each other by the sneaky Ghosts who cause illusions upon them. Meanwhile Pudding Pudding wakes up after the destruction of Gaial Ore Dragon and is reborn as Curiosity Princess Pudding to find that the traitor Silva was leading an army of Unnoise to destroy the land. She prepared to die but then a Ghost appeared to her and told her that Meteor Kaiser had survived Codename Sherlock’s attack. Pudding Pudding runs for her life guided by the Ghost and finds Meteor Kaiser turned into Of Course Kaiser but with no more memories. She helps him remember and the two are reunited as Forever Princess. DMR 06 At the end of the battle Lionel had defeated Onimaru. Impressed by his power, Lionel decides that he wants to join him but then two new Zeniths descend from the heavens: Wedding and Suspense. The two Zeniths have as mission to recreate the very existence of civilizations and thus they reverse Angel Commands into Darkness and Demon Commands into Light. The Light Demon Commands begin their new attack but Onimaru tries to stop them and ends up facing Codefight Alibi Trick. During their fight Onimaru received a full blow and died. Angered, Onigauri, Last Attack destroyed Alibi Trick and then he fused Ogre Warrior Kaiser “Win” and Golden Age Onimaru “Explosion” into Victory Rush Onimaru “Head” in order for Onimaru to survive. Meanwhile Wedding finds out about the new friendship between Lionel and Onimaru and sends his army of Dark Angel Commands to capture him. Then they bring him in the dark garden of his palace where he is executed via Guillotine Charger. Fascinated by the power of the Tristones, Wedding decides to harvest them in his garden and continue exploiting their power in order to fully change the world after the desires of the Zeniths. While Onimaru faces off with the Light Demon Commands, the remaining Light Angel Commands that had sworn loyalty to Lionel face off with the Darkness Angel Commands. This time the Guardians join the battle aiding the Light Angel Commands but the Darkness ones soon created their own versions. The leader of the Great Mecha Kings – Codename iFormulaX decides to use their power to gain more knowledge. With this new power iFormulaX decides to aid the wounded Cyber Lords but then Excavator MS rebels against him. The execution of Lionel is ready to take place when the armies of Light Demon Commands and Darkness Angel Commands are bombed by Onimaru who returns to save his friend. A new race of Dragons known as King Command Dragons appears stop him in order for the execution to take place. The King Command Dragons start to rule the rest of the Dragons but when the Armored Dragons and Zombie Dragons revolt against them Codeking Mozart destroys them all with his spear. Even though he is defeated, Onimaru does not give up and keeps on fighting. Wedding corrupts Codename Orewaleo into Codenight Star-in-Love and the two battle. On the other hand Ogre Warrior Kaiser Win evolves into Kokushimuso Kaiser "Sho x Katsu" and ambushes Mozart. DMR-07 After Suspense had defeated Onimaru he allies with the Zenith reincarnation of Devil Diabolos Zeta known as Zeta-File. Together they plan a new surprise attack upon the creature world. Onimaru is hunted down by two Zeniths and in order to survive he evolves into a Zenith as well. Upon becoming a Zenith the power of his friendship made him remember his fallen comrade Lionel and he revived him as Truename White of Lionel. Lacking a Tristone and the influence of the Unknown, Lionel was the first Unknown to have a good heart. However everything must be balanced so from the old Tristone that Lionel once had Codenight Black of Lionel emerged. Meanwhile the Unknown-Unnoise army continues its attacks but they notice that some of their Tristones become creatures that have their own personalities. Luckily for them, they loyally follow their cause. The Zeniths successfully destroy the academy of the Liquid People but Truename Academy Master survives and researches the power of the Unknowns. However a new Zenith known as Beethoven descends from the heavens along with the traitors Silva and Pepper. Beethoven reveals himself as Onimaru’s long lost brother and the two face off each other in a battle that will decide the fate of the creature world. DMR-08 At the end of the battle between Onimaru and Beethoven, Shuramaru was released from his corrupted form and the twins got reunited. Shangri-La, Climax of “Cruelty”, the last and the most evil of the Zeniths descended. While Onimaru and Shuramaru were battling Utopia Ever, Zenith of “Destruction”, the leader of the Guardian army showed signs of unrest as he sensed the appearance of his real commander who would make his plans clear at last. Shangri-La appeared during the battle and told them all that he wished to protect all creatures, regardless of civilization, but in order to do that he had to eliminate the ‘enemy’. The Guardians having been tired of the battle joined Shangri-La and transcended beyond their own civilization becoming Darkness Guardians. Shangri-La convinces his brand new army of Darkness Guardians that the only way of bringing peace and ending the suffering is by forcing everyone to give up their civilizations. During that time Wedding had fallen under the overwhelming attacks of the Guardians and Lionel assumed control of both armies of Light and Darkness Angel Commands and joined Shangri-La’s side. Contemplating the destruction of the civilizations, Shangri-La would end up facing with Onimaru and Shuramaru, but even he would not stand up to their power. In order to protect the world, Pepper, Golden Fighter suggests the twins that they fuse together and transcend their powers beyond the civilizations. The two agree and Shuramaru decides to lend all of his powers to Onimaru. Onimaru and Shuramaru unite into Oniramaru, Great Miracle and face off against Shangri-La. During their battle, using the power of the Zero, Pudding Pudding was revived as Pudding, Reversal Princess and she aids Oniramaru during the battle. And finally, at the end of the great battle, the Great Miracle happened. Oniramaru defeated Shangri-La and the world of the Zeniths began to fade away. However, due to everyone’s prayers, Onimaru returned to everyone as Onimaru “End”, Imposing Final Play and declared that he was finally home. The Zero civilization began to fade away from the world, but Oracles appeared out of nowhere having saved the small power that the Zeniths had left. On the other hand Outrages also appeared, their origin being unknown, but them having the power to use their body parts as weapons. Locations We could create a new category "Locations" or "Places" to refer no names locations or structures in the world lore, like Fiona Woods, the Acashic Database, the Xhalmic Crater, etc. Blackworm Bloodworm 09:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Dead and Beat The first or second bullet in this set timeline has some "..." written, i.e. to indicate that I don't know what to call that certain corresponding JP word of 'home of Oracles'. Chrome says it's Valhalla Gods. I can't afford to use the same thing on a whim though. So I would like if you people could suggest some other name. Or should use the same name? Madromanoff (talk) 09:44, June 19, 2014 (UTC) スリー (talk) 17:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) There seems to be some mistakes in the timeline page, so I might change them later. For example, DDZ battled Storm for 3 days and nights rather than being dispatched quickly, DDZ was never destroyed, Mother Alien was never mentioned to be dead in DMR-02, Father wasn't dying in DMR-02, Prin wasn't in a coma in DMR-03, Onimaru's brother is Shuramaru, not that other other card, and Shuramaru was lost during the day the Tristones arrived rather than being abducted etc. etc. So yeah, might change some stuff soon.